


Heroic Behavior

by BumiBuzz



Category: One Direction
Genre: BananaMan!Harry, Crack, Damsel in Distress!Niall, Liam-Man!Liam, M/M, Super Hero! AU, SuperLou!Louis, Zayniac!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumiBuzz/pseuds/BumiBuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BananaMan saves his boyfriend, Niall, from the evil clutches of Liam-Man and Zayniac with the help of his trusty sidekick, SuperLou.</p><p> Or the one when Liam and Zayn are the worst villains ever and and Louis kidnaps Phillip the turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroic Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Crack, pure crack.
> 
> You can find this on my Wattpad under the username ScribbledWords. It's in a one-shot book called Don't Move, Honey.

"BananaMan! Where are you?!" Niall screeches as Liam-Man's trusty sidekick, Zayniac, tightens the ropes that are keeping him bound to the shabby lawn chair. They're out on top of some abandoned building's roof, the same one from last time he was kidnapped by the duo in hopes of throwing his boyfriend, Harry-A.K.A BananaMan-, off track.

"He'll never save you in time!" Liam-Man hoots before throwing his head back in a maniacal laughter. He stops short when he starts choking.

"Okay?" Zayniac asks, glancing at the too-nice-to-be-evil man. Liam lightly hits himself on the chest before giving his sidekick a thumbs up.

"As I was saying," Liam begins, pacing back and forth. His boots make an annoying squishing sound which Zayniac concludes is the result of jumping in puddles before kidnapping Niall from his day job at Starbucks. "BananaMan will never find you up here! And if he ever dose piece together that you're up here, you'll already be long gone!"

"We're going to kill him?" Zayniac asks. Liam-Man gasps and shakes his head furiously.

"No, no, the train station is just down the block and we'll send him away to China on the next one coming through," Liam-Man explains. Zayniac lets out a breath of relief and Niall rolls his eyes.

"Why aren't we at the train station then?" Niall asks flatly.

"This is much more evil," Liam-Man replies proudly. "Laugh evilly with me, Zayniac!" The two start attempting to laugh, Liam-Man's coming out evil at the beginning but just ending out with him giggling like a school girl and Zayniac's coming out as dull 'ha's. 

Before they can bask in the glory that they finally might win, the door leading to the roof is kicked down. BananaMan takes a step through it and strikes a mighty pose with his hands on his hips and his chin jerked up in a superior way. He remains like that for a few second until he's knocked onto the the ground by SuperLou.

"Great entrance, babe," Niall chuckles sarcastically. BananaMan rolls his eyes but nether less blows his damsel in distress a kiss. 

"Hey, Nialler!" SuperLou chimes before his gaze lands on Liam-Man. He wiggles his eye brows at him before puckering his lips.

"Hey cutie pie," he drawls out in a Southern accent. Liam giggles and smiles right back at him.

"Oh, you," he says. Zayniac rolls his eyes because he's surrounded by idiots.

"Let my boyfriend go and we won't have to fight," BananaMan says, making his way towards Niall, Liam-Man, and Zayniac.

"What if I refuse?" Liam-Man challenges. BananaMan looks over at SuperLou and the boy digs around in his pockets before pulling out a tiny turtle.

"Phillip!" Liam-Man gasps. "You keep him out of this, he did nothing to you!"

"Let Niall go and I'll let 'Philip' go," SuperLou says.

Zayniac glares at Liam-Man. "I can always by you another turtle," he sighs.

"But... I love Phillip..." Liam trails off.

"Untie Niall," BananaMan demands. Liam-Man rushes to do so, and once Niall is free he runs over to embrace his boyfriend. They waste no time getting started on eating each other's faces off.

"Damn it," Zayniac grumbles before trotting away, most likely to go to their secret lair.

(Liam's bathroom.)

Liam-Man follows after him, cuddling Phillip close to him as he whispers reassuring words to him. As he's walking away, SuperLou mouths out 'call me' to him.


End file.
